


We Should Hang Out More

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Coincidences, Coincidences that the author totally didn't set up to make this happen, Cute, Fluff, Fun, Gay Undertones, Gen, I just want to see them hang out, I warn you, Sleepovers, i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: After a few sets of coincidences, Shin finds himself on a lunch table with four other males. It's such a new experience for him as he had never made friends outside his comfort zone. It seems that they too feel the same way as they all agreed on the same suggestion."We Should Hang Out More"This fanfic will be all about five boys discovering friendship with each other and hanging out. Totally fluffy and slice-of-life deal.





	1. Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, a new multi-chapter series. Calm your self Mutsumi.... or you'll end up dying....
> 
> I need to stop creating new fics when I have unfinished ones, but knowing me, eh. That'll NEVER happen. lol

It was nearing the end of November and into December, the start of Christmas season so the mall is a lot more crowded than usual. The cold air from the outside makes me draw my scarf closer as I breathed unto it.

I'm Shin Higaku and today I'm out on an errand with someone. However, he seems to be running a bit late. I rubbed my gloved arms together for warmth.

There might be no snow again this year, but it doesn't mean that the air is not getting colder each passing day.

I sighed. (Where is he....? Seriously... I'll consider leaving now if he doesn't show his face soon.)

As if a god had answered my prayer, there he was approaching me quite slowly. He doesn't seem apologetic at all for being late. "Good day."

My eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance. "Um... why are you late?"

The Art Club president bows in apology. "I apologize."

He really does not want to talk about his reason for being late, huh? "Never mind that... you at least brought the list right?" I stood up from the bench and dusted my pants.

He nods. That's good. I've long accepted that I won't get anymore words out of him. Our clubs were paired up to give a presentation in the school-wide Christmas Party. I gotta say, Akademi High really does like to be flashy... Right now, we're going to buy a few things off to mall so we have enough time to prepare for everything. I'm gonna attempt to survive the day with someone like him.

I sighed, "Well then, let's go."

* * *

 

The two club leaders were in the mall, picking out streamers and confetti... things. Both of our clubs had already decided on it being a magic show. Of course, I'm going to be the one performing... but I need their help for making props. The first haul has already been bought by a certain rich-guy... so all we really need now are costumes and cosmetic stuff.

I'm not even letting him buy the costumes. We're not letting him become our sugar daddy.

As the art leader carried the basket, a distant voice called out to us. "Shin-saaan!!!"

Swerving my head to the direction of the voice, I saw someone I hadn't seen much in a long time. "Kunin-san..."

He caught up, items in hand. "Hullo! How are ya all in this fine day!"

"Okay." The monotone man answered too quickly.

"Yeah... not really... it's quite cold, even on the inside..." I gave out a small smile. "How about you, Kunin-san?"

He shook his head. "No no no! We were club mates before, heck you're the vice-president of the Martial Arts Club before... you were basically my senpai! No need for formalities! Call me by my name."

"Y-you're name....?" (I forgot his name oh no....)

He nods. "Which is....?"

"Genzou....?" I slowly answered. Only to be met by his rambunctious laughter. "Oh my god! There it is again! Ahahaha!"

My face turned red. "Ugh.... I at least remembered your last name this time...."

"Hmm... true... true...." He crosses his arms in thought. "But! This time, call me Sho!"

I raised my head in surprise. "W-w-what?! I can't do that!"

"Pssshhh! Please! Enough about the formalities! Calling me Kunin-san makes me feel _old_ and I _don't_ like feeling that way."

Considering my options, there's none! "Well, I'll agree.... if you'll also call me Shin."

He took my hand in a flash "Deal!" and shook it. "Shin suited you better anyway. It's such a cute name."

"I'm not cute." I pouted a little. "By the way.... what are you doing here?"

"Ah." He raises the items on hand. "I came to buy some bandages and maybe some Sarashi fabric later. How 'bout you guys?"

Turning to the neglected artist, I answered. "We came to buy props for our performance for the Christmas Party. After this, we need to buy costumes at the Fashion Department  after we ring this up."

"Oooh~ mind if I join you guys? Gonna ring this up anyway, and the Sarashi fabric's also in the Fashion Department."

Tilting my head in thought "I don't mind, how about you uh.... Genzou-san?"

We turned to him only to see a faint nod. Well... guess he approves? "Also, I'm Geiju."

 **"W-what?!"** I replied in shock as Sho is left laughing on the floor once more.

After having our items ringed by the cashier, we left for the Fashion Department.

* * *

 

As the three boys stepped inside the department, things were noticeably... tense. The store employees all seemed to be looking straight at one person. It was a delinquent, his hair was slicked back, blue-piercing eyes stared hard at... well, everything. It seems like he's searching for something. Clearly, everyone is very terrified by his mere presence. I see one employee reach out for the security button.

"W-wait!" I called out to the employee. "W-what's the m-matter? Did he do something bad?"

The employee shook his head. "No. But he's clearly gonna destroy something! You can just see it in his eyes!"

(I'm pretty sure he's just frustrated that he can't find what he's searching for....) "L-let me handle this..."

However, before I could even take another step, Sho stops me from getting closer. "Wait. He might be really doing that. I say we not approach that guy."

"Don't worry Sho." I smiled... though I was a bit reluctant. After all, my clubmates and I had been saved by delinquents countless of times now. I'm not sure if he's on the same side as out 'guardian angel' as Supana kindly put it.

Inching closer, I tapped his shoulder. In an instant, his deep blue eyes were on me. Staring intently on my face. "What?"

"Uhm.... uh..." I sighed nervously. "C-can I help you... or something?"

He looks away and scratches his nape. "Help me? Why?"

I flinched. His eyes are a bit scary. "It's j-just.... you looked lost is a-all...."

He pats my head. "Heh. No need to be scaredy kitten."

(Kitten?) "So.... are you fine or..."

"Ah! Right... I don't quite know where's the damned hair dye section... do you happen to know where it is?"

Oh. So that's it.... duh.... that blonde white hair can't be that natural after all... "It's over there actually... just behind the two shelves to the right and then another upper shelf, on the lower right of the shelf seemed to be something you'll be looking for."

He looked at where I was guiding him to and he was pleasantly surprised. "Wow... it _is_ what I was looking for. Thanks man!"

"G-glad I could help?" I answered.

My two companions rushed towards me. "Are you okay?!" Sho asked "You suddenly disappeared and all..."

"I'm fine." I laughed, before turning away from him. "Well then, it was a pleasure meeting you. We gotta go look for my costume."

Not even able to take two-steps away, my arm was grabbed by the delinquent. "Did you say.... costumes?!" His eyes had a strange glint to them.

"Uh yeah...?" I slowly let my words out, a bit startled.

He stands up and gives me an up and down scan. "What's it for?"

"I'm going to put on a magic show for the Christmas Party and I kinda need a costume."

"Let me help you."

"W-what?!!!?" I stepped back, now completely surprised by his sudden suggestion. "Uh... don't worry... I'm just gonna rent a tuxedo from somewhere..."

"No!" He defied.

"W-why?!"

He keeps silent and looks over at me once more. "A tuxedo is too expensive, even if it's for rental. There's actually a great selection of clothes on sale today."

"How do you know that?" I asked without meaning to.

After that sudden realization, his face heated-up. "M-m-my sister! Uh...."

Sho just smirked from where he was. "Man, you don't gotta lie! You like fashion~!"

He blushed harder. "Sho, don't go outing him! I'm sorry about him.... My name's Shin, he's Sho and that guy removing the stickers is uh... Geiju!" Everyone turned their attention to Geiju who had gone to peel of price stickers off the merchandise. That's definitely illegal.

"It's fine...." the fashion-loving delinquent sighed. "I'm Hayanari. So... are you still up for the fashion thing...?"

I nodded. "It would be great help."

After getting a great haul of clothes that Shin had to try on, courtesy of the over-enthusiastic Hayanari. The pile was finally burned down to the final five pieces of clothing. A long black coat, a white button up long sleeves, tight slacks, a grey vest, and a purple-black tie.

Hayanari was right. The tuxedo rental was much much more expensive. Everything was going well and good, until a loud grumbling noise. Cut to Geiju clutching his stomach. "Ah. I'm hungry." he says in the same monotone manner.

"Well why didn't you say sooner!" Sho called out. "Everyone, get all the items so we could go and have dinner now! Stat!"

Laughing a bit with Sho's antics, we hurried with out business and got everything ranged up.

* * *

 

After getting everything, the number of bags on hand is now increasing, but we were pretty much done at this point. All we need now is to have dinner.

Which we did. After going down a few flights of stairs, there it was, WacDonalds.

After getting their order and taking a seat, but not before noticing something very peculiar... and that could only be... "Bushy Brows?"

The said owner of the brows turned his head towards us.

Sho crept closer. "You know him?" he whispered.

"I don't!!!" I whispered back. Oh no, he's getting up! He's walking towards us!

He takes an empty seat and places his food down. "Yo. How do you know me?"

"Ah.... Iruka talks a lot about you sometimes and..."

He nods. "Huh... so you're 'Shin-senpai' huh?" He laughed. "That kid could not pick someone else better."

"W-what?" I tilted my head in confusion.

The swim team leader shrugged it off with a "Nothing." The other people laughed with him. I feel like there's something I don't know of that's so big and I'm an idiot for not noticing it.... still, with him joining our table, the atmosphere seemed to have considerably gotten brighter. It surprised me that I was part of this group, in this bunch of coincidences that enabled me to have lunch with them.

What felt like hours but was only just mere minutes was such a rush of happiness. The group had instantly clicked together. From Geiju's antisocial, yet quirky ways of showing expression, to Sho's teasing and the fitness talk that I couldn't help but just join in. We were all so different, yet we clicked. It was clear in our faces that we were all having fun.

"We should do this more...." I silently whispered. A whisper that was heard by a certain artist.

"What did you say?" the artist asked to me.

All eyes were now on me. "Uh... n-no!"

Sho was now back in "teasing Shin" mode. "C'mon~ Don't hide your feewings! Mwehehee...!"

"That's right... just let it out! Don't let it build up." Hayanari quipped.

The three are now teasing me.... I looked to Itachi for support, but all he did was smirk.

"Just tell em' kid." He shook his head in amusement.

Scratching my head in nervousness, I muttered... "I was just saying that... we should hang out more..." 

The others looked each other in realization. They really were having fun with each other's presence. Even Geiju couldn't help but nod on that.

"Aww.... Shin-shin is shy and wants to hang out more~" the martial artist cooed.

"Sho!!!" I screeched in crippling shyness.

Hayanari looked up in wonder. "You know what? I wouldn't actually mind it."

"I do not mind bonding with you guys as well." Geiju just said his longest sentence on this day. Truly a marvel.

Itachi stretched his hands and grinned. "Me too. You guys are fun as heck."

Sho nodded excitedly. "It's decided! Let's have a sleepover! It's the best way to bond with friends! We used to do it all the time in my place, right Shin?"

I nodded. It was common practice in Martial Arts Club. Without any other words, we all had agreed. At the same time, we exchanged numbers.

"Now then, the setting and date of this sleepover is...." We continued to make plans before leaving in a happy mood.

I can't wait for our sleepover.


	2. ドレスアップ!! Part 1

In a certain train station, three guys sat back and waited patiently. School and club activities had finished hours ago and it was nearing 6AM.

"Where the heck could they be...?" Sho said as he attempts to comb his hair back in shape.

The swimming captain shrugged. "Shin and Geiju are really taking their time, huh?"

"Maybe they got lost... or something?" Hayanari scratched his head. "Though that wouldn't make much sense... the train station's a few blocks away from school."

Itachi began to feel for his phone on his pocket when in the distance, two figures were running towards them. "We're so sorry!"

"Hey, it's fine.... no biggie.." Sho got up from his seat and began to look over both of the late comers. "Did anything bad happen?"

Geiju dipped his head down as Shin regained his breath. "No... Geiju got lost, is all."

The fashionista delinquent just shook his head in amusement. "Nah, no need for apologies. We should've met up at the school gates instead of here." He scanned around and grinned. "Well, if everything's fine then let's go. My stop has a convenience store so we can buy stuff there if need to be."

"Thank you, Higaku-san." The monotone artist softly said. "Being in need of help and having someone there, it made me happy."

The whole gang laughed and smiled as Shin's face turned red in embarrassment.

* * *

 

On the train, four seats were available on each side so one of us had to sit faraway from us. Though I can't believe what Sho suggested or rather, did.

As we boarded the train, he stopped me from going near the seat and gestured the others to sit. Each of them shared a smile except Geiju who looked lost but went with the flow anyway. Feeling confused and strangely bewildered, he suddenly sat down on the last seat and drag me down to make me sit in his lap.

"Sho! W-what the heck are you doing?!" I said, trying to stand up as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry Shin-shin! We have the seating arrangements covered." He smirked.

"Sho. What. There are other free seats." I was absolutely done at that point, yet he continued to grin.

"C'mon! If you sit over there, you're practically becoming the loner of the group! We don't want that, do we?" He turned to the others.

The swimmer scratches his chin in thought. "I mean, he's got a point."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but it only makes the others laugh. "S-seriously though... what would people say when they see this?!"

"What they'll see is~" Hayanari said in a sing-song voice. "Five bros sitting in a train seat~ Zero feet apart 'cause it's totally gay~"

"That's not helping!" I screeched red-faced. "You just practically said the reason I shouldn't be doing this!"

Geiju however, seemed to have something to say to that. "You're thinking too much. Just go with the flow."

"B-but I might be too heavy..." I turned to Sho. "Are you really sure about this...?"

"I mean, you can sit on Itachi's lap, he's practically the largest one out of here. You really need to work on your height and weight Shin..." he does a test by lifting me up a bit... in which he successfully does, albeit with great difficulty. "S-see?"

My left eye twitched. "I'm perfectly content with my 5"5 height. Y'all just too tall."

The delinquent just smirked. "Suuuure~ Careful guys, short peeps are usually savage when someone insults their height."

"Call me short again and I'll call you an ambulance." I threatened half-halfheartedly, just to add to his small joke.

He just guffawed as Itachi tried to hold-in his laughter.

In the end, the whole train ride I was transferred to Itachi's lap since Sho's legs fell asleep. The rest of the train ride, Itachi didn't even flinch and when it was time to get out, he didn't even wobble or stumble. Damn. He has strong legs.

The other passengers looked at us strangely, though we spoke in hushed whispers. Maybe we're just noisy?

 

* * *

Traveling to Hayanari's apartment was accompanied with a nice atmosphere. Admittedly, the train ride still embarrassed me. Though I've decided to just try and ignore it.

Hayanari seemed to bounce in place, very excited in showing his place. "Why don't we stop by the convenience store first? We're totally gonna need a lot of food."

"Hm? Can anyone cook?" I asked. Only Hayanari raised his hand.

The rest looked at each other and cracked a grin. "I can't, I don't wanna burn Hayanari's house down." Itachi said.

"True... I mean, all I could make is rice balls... and they don't even remotely look like rice balls." Sho joked, vaguely forming a shape with his hands.

The delinquent just waved his hands. "I don't even think I bought any groceries yet. Yeah, we really do need to go to a convenience store."

And so, here we are.

"Irasshaimase~" The clerk greeted.

Sho immediately approached the clerk and beamed. "Hey cutie~ Do you know where the instant things are?"

She didn't seem amused by his advances but smiled anyway. "Over there, customer"

"Please, call me Sho." He winks, much to the clerk's disgust.

With a forced smile, she uttered. **"It's over there, dear customer."**

Before Sho can say anything more, Geiju immediately dragged him away.

"Dude, give it up. She hates you." Itachi shook his head in pity. "Damn. She's ice cold."

Hayanari grinned. "She practically customer-zoned you."

"Agh! Dude!" He laughed and gave a playful shove to the delinquent.

"Hey~! Help me carry these!" I called as I attempted to balance out our food in my hands. Geiju is at the back, looking at the items in awe.

"What is 'instant ramen'?" He asked in the most serious face ever.

Itachi looked so offended. "W-what?! You don't know what they are!? They're the food of the gods! You better believe it!"

The artist gave a shrug. "They're surprisingly cheap for being 'food of the gods'...." he nods. "Buy all of them."

His nonchalant declaration when it comes to spending money reminds me of a certain someone... Everyone had turned pale-white at his statement. He called them cheap?! What the heck?

Shin, Hayanari, Itachi, and Sho formed a group circle as Geiju continued to collect more ramen.

"This dude... is he one of those rich guys?!" Sho whispered quietly.

Hayanari seemed to be shocked. "I wouldn't know! You and Shin were with him that day weren't you? Do you at least know him?"

All of them turned to me. "Ah... well... you see... I knew he was rich...."

Everybody's eyes shot up. "W-w-w-what?!"

"I know... sorry..." I looked pointedly at him and he doesn't seem to notice anything. "Though really, about eighty percent of the school population is filled with rich people... I genuinely thought that you guys were one of them too..."

"Damned rich bastards." Itachi slowly muttered. "Ramen isn't cheap!"

We looked at Itachi in surprise. Instant ramen _is_ cheap. What we were freaking out over was the sheer quantity that he demands. The cheapest that we can find is 300 yen which is pretty rare, but still.... He must be so poor.... Everyone placed a hand to Itachi's shoulder. "It's okay Itachi... we'll buy you ramen..."

"What the heck? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Itachi glared slightly.

* * *

 

In the end, we stopped Geiju from getting more than necessary and only bought one bag of instant ramen, another for drinks, and the last bag was for everyone's favorite treats like Chippu, Chokoreito, Fisshu endo Kurakkasu or other cringey names for food.

We rang them to the clerk and dragged Sho away before he can utter another flirty one-liner and went on to Hayanari's place. As we walked around, I noticed something shining faintly in the distance. "Hey, Hayanari... what's that?"

He swerved his head to where I was pointing. "Oh... that's Shironeko Park." He grinned. "That place's very cool. We should go there sometime."

"Really? What's the thing that makes it cool?" Itachi asked, a bit skeptical.

The delinquent looked at his phone and smiled. "You'll see." He says as he pockets his phone. "Well, we're almost there. My apartment's kinda big... so don't freak out or anything..."

Little did we know, we won't be able to keep Hayanari's promise. The building before us is definitely not just an apartment.

"WHAT THE HECK?! THIS PLACE IS A MANSION!!!" Itachi started freaking out.

It was true. The building before us was a white-walled, five-story mansion. Hayanari scratched his cheek. "Heh... I told you not to freak out...."

"You live here?" Sho asked, a bit surprised.

"Duh. Though I rent it." Hayanari clarified. "My uncle and aunt bought this place and allowed me to rent the first floor."

"The _whole_ first floor?" Itachi still has not snapped out of his trance.

He looked amused. "What? Heck no! I only occupy one unit and another room! The third and above floors are owned by my uncle and his family."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Betrayal. Are you a spy for the rich!?"

"Why are you so against rich people!?" Sho exclaimed in laughter.

That stopped him from his tracks. "W-whatever! Let's just go..." With those words, we entered Hayanari's mansion.

"I just told you it's not mine!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually write these characters... so I tried to come up with something that could make them interesting. I'm open to questions and clarifications, maybe even suggestions and corrections. All the -tions I welcome them. Except injections. They're scaaaaarrryyyy~
> 
> Side Note: I made Itachi into a walking subtle anime referencer. There's two lines of his that are a reference to something a particular anime character said. Try to spot them and show your true weebness.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Adios~


End file.
